Haus of Gags
The Haus of Gags is a multipurpose building in the universe of The Nekci Menij Show, serving as both the personal residence of Ladey Gags, and a concert venue. It is made of polystyrene and physically resembles a castle. History Season 1 The Haus of Gags is first seen in Episode 3, 'Telephone', when a mischievous Gags is cybertrolling Nekci Menij. Bayonse reforms her girl group Destin's Child with Gags and Ke@$h£r as her new backup members, and the trio hold their first concert at the venue. Medoner later performs at the Haus to launch her deluxe edition of MDNE, in what was the first show to be held there by someone other than Gags. Explaining her decision to rent it out, Gags said: "If u endid up stuk wiv a masif polystyryny cassle, u wudnt cer hu rented it ether." Bayonse's Quens Of Flop The first edition of Bayonse's chat show Quens Of Flop is set entirely backstage at the Haus Of Gags, where Bayonse interviews Medoner as she prepares to launch her MDNE Tore. Season 2 In the Season 2 Christmas special, the Haus of Gags becomes Sanat's Gretto, as Gags prepares to take to the skies to deliver copies of her ablum to houses all over the world. Rhenna and Medoner ask if she can also distribute copies of their ablums, but she declines. Later, Gags is left 'haus'-bound after surgery on her hip, and Merier Care briefly becomes her live-in nurse. Meanwhile, Medoner embarks on her #secritprojact to steal Gags's new album ARTPOP; her assistant Ke@$h£r uses a digger to break through a wall in a bid to obtain it. Gags wrongly suspects Jenaflopes of the theft and holds her trial at the Haus, where it is revealed that Merier is the real culprit. Merier is imprisoned in a dungeon beneath the Haus, but is freed moments later when Nekci crashes in to Kety Perr's PRIMS truck and forces it straight through the building, completely destroying it. Nekci & Friends: All-Star Studio Azel Bank visits Gags at the Haus to accuse her of stealing material for ARTPOP; Gags distracts Azel with a statue and makes a quick escape. In the Halloween Special, the Haus serves as the venue for Gags's Halloween party. Season 4 The Haus of Gags hosts a concert by the 'Quen of Rap/Pop', Eggy Azalean, and her collaborator Arana Grondy. Gags is later seen inside her Haus while she's on the phone with Nekci. Season 5 Rhenna holds a concert at the Haus of Gags, which Bayonse invades as part of her quest to track down 'Bekcy With The Good Hair'. In a bid to catch Bekcy, she plots to hold a show of her own at the Haus to gather all the flop quens in one place, but finds it has already been fully booked by Janat Jeksen, Gren Stefony and Adole. Events The following characters are known to have booked the Haus of Gags for concerts: * Destin's Child (including Ladey Gags) * Medoner (with guest appearance from Nekci Menij) * Eggy Azalean & Arana Grondy * Rhenna * Janat Jeksen (cancelled) * Gren Stefony * Adole Real-life references The building is named after 'Haus of Gaga', Lady Gaga's personal creative team. Its castle-like appearance is a reference to Gaga's 2011 'Born This Way Ball' world tour, the stage design of which was modelled after a Gothic castle. Appearances * 'Telephone' (Episode 3) * 'Bron Dis Wey' (Episode 4) * Bayonse's Quens Of Flop - Episode 1 * 'The MDNE Tore' (Episode 7) * 'Nekci's Late Xmas' (Episode 14) * 'ARTPOP' (Episode 18) * 'Kety's Revenge' (Episode 19) * Nekci Menij & Friends: All-Star Studio - Episode 4 * 'Comeback (Part 1)' (Episode 27) * 'The Single Life' (Episode 29) * 'Nekci With The Good Hair' (Episode 30) Category:Locations